Snowbound
by tearfularcher
Summary: Naruto and the mystery at the museum, think Mystery Inc. Yaoi. Complete Crack
1. Chapter 1

Here's a Valentine story. Will probably be in 2 parts.

I'm also currently working on the next chapter of "The Last Slayer"

Disclaimer : I DO NOT owe Naruto.

* * *

Iruka pressed his foot further down on the accelerator wondering for the hundredth time what the hell he was doing out in one of the worst snowstorms of the season. He knew that it was reckless but the anger that was seething inside him kept him from caring about reason. As he stared out the window into the blinding snow he let his mind wonder to the phone call that had propelled him out of his warm and comfortable apartment and into the cold and merciless outdoors.

_Iruka closed his eyes letting his body flow from one stance to another effortless and seamless. His body and mind were engaged and he could feel the day's stress seep out of his body much like the trickle of sweat that made its way down the contours of his naked abdomen. His breathing deepened as he prepared to transition into Warrior II. His muscles contracted as he moved his legs further apart, his breathing steady, arms straight out, his whole body centered, his mind clear and focused when the ringing of the phone broke into his concentration. He wanted to ignore it and continue with his yoga routine but a deep sense of responsibility forced him to straighten and walk toward the ringing phone. He grabbed his towel as he made his way across the room_

_ "Hello," he muttered as he swept the towel carelessly across his torso._

_ "Iruka-sensei thank goodness you answered you were my last hope. I mean I've tried to call Sasuke, Sakura, and Shino, Rock Lee, Gaara, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, and Tenten and not one of them answered. Do you think they knew it was me and ignored it? Damn caller ID. But they wouldn't ignore me so they probably don't have caller ID and didn't know it was me, see that makes a lot more sense I mean why would they not answer if they knew it was me, you know what I mean? But why wouldn't they have caller ID everyone..."_

_ "Naruto," Iruka interrupted what he was sure was just the beginning of a very long rant, "why were you calling everyone? What did you do this time?"_

"_Oh, about that, well you see I'm in jail, but it wasn't my fault. I mean if they didn't want people touching the vase they should have put a sign or something. Well, there was a sign but they should put a bigger sign maybe one with lights."_

_ "What vase did you touch, Naruto?" Iruka asked trying to keep his breathing calm._

_ "Just some old vase from some dead old guy named Ming. I mean why would they have it displayed at the museum all out in the open and stuff if they didn't want people to touch it. It wasn't behind glass or anything, sure there was a rope but who pays attention to rope? And it's not like I broke the thing, and I'm almost a hundred percent certain that crack was there before I even got to the museum."_

_ Iruka took a deep breath and counted to ten and when that failed to work he counted to twenty, "Where are you, Naruto?"_

So now, Iruka was driving through a snowstorm so that Naruto wouldn't have to spend the night in jail because Naruto said that the jail didn't have a heater, and he was certain he would become a frozen Naruto if he spent the night behind bars. With another burst of anger, he pushed down harder on the accelerator. He couldn't believe that Naruto had been so reckless and irresponsible, but then again all of Naruto's life had been one reckless and irresponsible decision after another. Iruka closed his eyes for a split second to focus but that was enough for him to miss the patch of black ice on the road. Instinct had him slamming his foot down on the brakes as the car skidded sideways and into the tall snow embankment on the side of the road.

Iruka tightened his hands on the wheel as he made sure nothing was broken and nothing hurt. Once his heart stopped drumming loudly in his chest, he realized that the only sounds in the car were his harsh breaths. The radio had shut down and the engine had stopped.

"No, no, no," he whispered as he turned the key in the ignition. The car didn't even stutter. "Damn, damn, damn, come on baby you know you want to turn on," he said under his breath as he tried again and again with no results. Finally, exasperated, he slammed his fists down on the steering wheel until his hands began to ache.

Once he admitted to himself that the car was not going to start up again, he looked around and cursed yet again this time loudly and creatively. The snow still had not let up and all he could see as he looked around was a white blanket covering the earth. He reached for the space between the seats were he kept his cell phone but came up empty. Anger threatened to overwhelm him as he realized he left the phone on top of his kitchen counter. Naruto had pissed him off so bad he had forgotten to pocket the phone as he rushed out the door.

"Great," Iruka said out loud, "now I'm the one that's going to become a popsicle. If I survive this, I'm going to kill Naruto twice."

He hadn't seen any other cars on the road since he left his apartment; of course, most people were sane enough to stay indoors when it was colder than Antarctica outside. He gave a fleeting thought to trying his luck with the elements but quickly dismissed the idea as he heard the wail of the wind outside his window. As the car started to cool down he began to shiver and wondered how long it took to freeze to death.

He was thinking about what he wanted his tombstone to say when he saw the headlights. Iruka hadn't realized he was holding his breath until he let it out when the vehicle stopped.

"Thank you," he whispered to no one as he saw the door to the truck open. He rolled down his window, as he saw the driver step out, and instantly felt the ice cold wind against his skin.

Iruka only saw the glint of the badge on the man's jacket since the rest of him was covered against the cold.

"Looks like you could use some help," a gravelly voice said from behind a thick scarf.

"Yes, thank you so much for stopping, Officer. I hit a bad patch and lost control now the car won't start. Not sure whether it's the battery or something else," Iruka said.

"Sheriff," the man muttered, "the car is out of the way of the road so it'll keep till we can send a tow truck out to pick it up. I'll drive you home." The sheriff said as he turned and headed back to his truck.

Iruka scrambled out of his car and followed one of the cutest butts he'd ever seen back toward the police vehicle. He got in the truck and buckled up before he turned to look at his companion or at least he tried to, but the sheriff still had half his face covered. The sheriff removed his scarf and turned toward the half frozen brunette he rescued from the storm. Iruka turned to thank his savior, only to come face to face with a mask and a pair of mismatched eyes looking at him. Iruka blushed, willing himself to turn away from that intense stare.

"What's your name and address and I'll drop you off?"

Iruka shook his head to clear it, "Iruka. I was headed toward your office actually. I got a call from one of my friends that he was being held there."

"Name's Kakashi. The only person currently spending time in a cell is a blonde that will not be quiet for more than thirty seconds at a time."

"Yep, that's Naruto alright. He said something about no heat in the jail so I needed to get him out tonight," Iruka explained as Kakashi drove slowly back onto the road.

"Don't worry about the blonde. The jail is heated enough, and besides there won't be a judge to set bail until tomorrow morning," Kakashi said, "now the address please."

Iruka sighed, "Of course, he exaggerated," he muttered under his breath and then gave Kakashi his address.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Vase and a Bowl

I know it's been awhile on this story, but I finally updated.

Warning: I don't have a beta so I apologize for all the mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Naruto or any of the Scooby doo characters.

Also I had the Scooby-Doo theme in my head as I wrote this.

Please review.

* * *

Kakashi stared straight out the window as the snow kept falling all around the vehicle. His hands were clenched tight around the steering wheel and it took everything he had to keep from glancing at the man sitting next to him in the passenger seat. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when Naruto, the most annoying human he had ever had the misfortune to meet, had asked him to go see why his friend hadn't shown up at the station yet. He usually didn't take orders from his prisoners, but jumped at the excuse to leave the station. Kakashi was sure if he stayed in the same building as the young blonde it would have been him behind bars for having strangled the youth with his bare hands; of course now he owed Genma big for leaving him alone with the blonde, but he figured it would be okay since Genma was familiar with Naruto and his antics.

So he had ventured out into the snow storm to try and locate Naruto's friend, even though he had no idea who this friend was; Kakashi had just prayed it wasn't someone as annoying as Naruto or he might be forced to accidentally leave the person stranded in the snow. He sure as hell hadn't been expecting for the blonde's friend to end up being the cute book store owner he had had his eye on since he first moved to this town to take over as sheriff.

_ Kakashi had arrived here in this small town of Konoha, to take over as sheriff, since the previous sheriff had passed away from natural causes; of course if you talked to Genma who was the deputy and head gossip of this town he would tell you that the fact that the previous sheriff's daily meals consisted of butter rich, fried foods and his drink of choice was Akimichi's famous death by chocolate milkshake, then the sheriff's death was anything but natural._

_ He hadn't known what to expect when his friend Genma had called him up to offer him the job (actually it had been Genma's partner Raidou, mayor of Konoha who had offered the job). Kakashi had known Genma for years, both having served in the same unit of the Seals; despite the respect he had for his former teammate he had had to think about leaving the Marshall's office and settling down in a small, quiet town, he liked the fast pace and the action of his job._

_ Then his last assignment had gone to hell in a hand basket and two good agents had been killed due to shitting intel, and life in a small, quiet town didn't sound so bad after all._

_ He'd arrived at Konoha to find that despite his apprehension the town really was quiet wonderful, and he was soon enjoying living in a small town; with it's one library, it's small yet respected museum, of course there was no Starbucks, but who needed it with Akimichi's serving some of the best coffee he had ever tasted, not to mention those addicting cinnamon rolls, that just melted in your mouth and an array of mouthwatering pastries and drinks, it was no wonder the poor old sheriff before him had meet his end, but who could blame him. It was during one of their daily trips to Akimichi's for their fix of caffeine and sugar, that Kakashi had spotted the brunette walking across the street with a dark haired teen who really looked like he should smile more._

_ Kakashi had felt like some teenager as he asked Genma who the vision was._

_ "That my dear friend is Iruka, he owns the local bookstore in town, but don't even set your eyes on him, he's in no position to get involved with anyone right now, and if you hurt him that brooding teen walking next to him will more than likely make your life a living hell."_

_ "Come on Genma I'm not that bad, and besides who said I had my eye on him, I was just curious as to who everybody in town was." Kakashi responded nonchalant as he continued to watch the brunette and the raven haired teen as they entered a small shop._

_ "I know you Kakashi, but let me just say this, Iruka just got out of a very bad relationship, one which both myself and Raidou had no idea he was in or we would have probably killed that bastard of a boyfriend of his, by the same token I guarantee Sasuke, that's the raven haired walking with him had no idea either or you would probably be investigating him for murder and his brother for aiding and abetting a fugitive, however that's not the point, the point is now that Iruka has finally gotten out of that relationship, I can promise you that Sasuke and the rest of the teens he has helped are not going to let some strange man just walk into Iruka's life." Genma stated as he began walking away from his silver haired friend._

_ "Genma, what was Iruka's relationship like, is the ex-boyfriend still in town?"  
_

_ "I'm not discussing that, that's Iruka's personal life if you become friends with him and he tells you then that's fine, but I'm not gossiping about that, I like Iruka too much as a friend to betray his trust and if I told you Raidou would kill me or worse make my sleep on the couch for months." Genma laughed, shivering a little at the thought of upsetting his lover._

_ "Now let's go to the station, I know this town is quiet, but we still have to look like we work around here." _

Now here he was a week after first having laid eyes on the brunette and a week in which he tried to discreetly find out what he could about Iruka, only to be shot down by everyone in town, even having the raven haired teen asking what the hell he wanted with Iruka in the first place.

He had left to help out the blonde's friend only to come face to face with his dark haired angel. He had looked into those chocolate brown eyes and felt himself drowning in desire. At his first up close look at Iruka, Kakashi had wanted to do nothing more than to take the other man into his arms and kiss him senseless. The only thing that kept him from reaching over and taking the other man's lips with his own was the snowstorm raging on outside.

They drove in silence toward Iruka's home, Iruka thinking about how he was going to kill Naruto for making him go out into a snowstorm and how he would have to get rid of the body, since he so didn't want to end up in jail, even though he was pretty sure Judge Tsunade would understand what drove him to commit murder. Kakashi in the meanwhile was imagining the little moans and gasps the brunette would make as he slowly licked and nipped his way down that delicious bronze body, and he was also imagining how completely erotic Iruka would look withering under him as he slowly and torturous made him orgasm over and over again.

Kakashi was so busy envisioning how completely fantastic it would be to have the brunette naked and begging him, that he hadn't realized they had actually already arrived at the brunette's home.

"Thank you for getting me home, Sheriff, would you like to come in for some coffee, I would like some clarification on Naruto's situation." Iruka asked politely.

"Kakashi, please call me Kakashi and I would love coffee."

Iruka opened the door and let the other man in. Kakashi was not surprised that Iruka's home was warm and inviting like the man himself, and that ever inch of wall space in the living room was covered with bookshelves, the man owned a bookstore for a reason.

"Nice place you have here, have you lived here long?" Kakashi asked as he removed his heavy coat.

"All my life, it belonged to my parents, who left it to me when they decided that they no longer desired to live in a place that was so cold in the winter, now they're both retired in sunny Florida." Iruka commented as he brought over the coffee pot and two mugs.

"Can you tell me why Naruto is still being held if all he did was touch some old vase?" Iruka asked.

"Is that what Naruto told you? That he was being held for touching the Ming Vase?" Kakashi questioned feeling uneasy that the blonde had lied to his friend.

"Yes, why is there something more than that? OMG he broke the thing didn't he, it's probably in a million little pieces and now Naruto is going to be responsible for paying the damn thing." Iruka started ranting, deciding that killing Naruto would be totally justified at this point.

"No, the vase is still in one piece, Naruto is still being held and will probably be held for a while, because he is accused of theft." Kakashi answered watching as worry crossed those chocolate eyes.

"WHAT!"

"No, that's impossible, Naruto may be a lot of things, but he is not a thief, he would never steal anything what is he accused of stealing?" Iruka asked trying to calm down, Naruto wouldn't steal, he wasn't capable of it.

"According to the visiting curator, Naruto stole a priceless Mayan ceremonial bowl, that was on display as part of the collection from the traveling exhibit." Kakashi answered keeping on eye on the brunette as something he couldn't identify flickered in those eyes.

Iruka tried to suppress the giggles, but ended up laughing out loud. The sound warm and sincere as he wiped at the tears forming in his eyes.

"Iruka, are you okay?" Kakashi asked concerned for the brunette, even though the laughter did put butterflies in his stomach.

"I'm sorry," Iruka began trying to calm down,"it's just that that's really funny."

"Excuse me, I don't understand how the fact that Naruto is accused of stealing a priceless bowl is funny?" Kakashi asked confused.

"No, it's not that he is accused of theft that's funny, it's what he is accused of stealing that's funny," Iruka took a deep breathe to calm down. "It's that I've actually seen the exhibit and I know the bowl your talking about, and there is no way Naruto would ever steal that bowl." Iruka stated confidently.

"And why is that? Why would that bowl be something that Naruto would never steal?" Kakashi asked curiously, he wanted to believe the brunette, not for Naruto's sake but for his sake, he sincerely doubted the brunette would go out with him and let him do all sorts of wicked things to his delicious body if he had to lock Naruto up for a long time.

"Cause the bowl is tiny, of course," Iruka stated in a matter of fact tone, like that made all the sense in the world.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry I forgot you don't really know Naruto, the reason he would never steal the bowl is cause it's tiny and he wouldn't be able to fit any ramen in it, now if you had said he stole that actually Ming vase I might begin to doubt Naruto even though the fact that the vase would make using chopsticks to get the ramen out almost impossible might discourage him, but that bowl is definitely too small for his ramen needs." Iruka answered.

"Are you saying that you believe in his innocence because of ramen?" Kakashi asked just to make sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"Of course, Naruto is not that hard to understand, his life pretty much revolves around ramen and his friends."

"Oh okay, I'll take your word for it, look I'll look into it and see if I can find anything that clears your blonde friend, but I'm telling you now it doesn't look good for him, the guest curator swears that Naruto was the last person around before the bowl went missing," Kakashi promised as he stood up to leave.

"Thank you, Sheriff, I mean Kakashi, I know you don't have to help Naruto out, you don't even know him, but Genma does and if you ask him he'll tell you Naruto is not a bad kid."

"I'll come by tomorrow morning," Kakashi began, only to stop when he saw the confusion on Iruka's face, "to take you to pick up your car."

"Oh, that's nice of you to offer, but it really isn't necessary I can get one of my friends to drive me out there." Iruka countered.

"It's not a problem, and hopefully I can be counted as one of your friends." Kakashi insisted as he leaned in closer to the brunette, taking in the brunette's delicious scent.

Iruka blushed, unable to say anything so he just nodded.

"Good, I'll pick up up around 8 then." Kakashi finalized as he walked out the door.

"What just happened?" Iruka asked himself as he closed the front door and headed towards his computer. Putting the butterflies that the sheriff caused out of his mind and focusing on Naruto.

It was time to call the gang, they had a mystery to solve but he wouldn't risk them venture out in the storm so video conferencing was the way to go.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.

Also those that follow my other two stories I'm working on the updates for those as well.


	3. The Gang Meets sort of

Okay here is the next chapter.

Warnings: I apologize for any and all grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Okay Iruka, I've got everybody online now, what did you need to talk to us about?" Shikamaru asked the older brunette, yawning as he spoke.

"Thank you Shikamaru, I know how much you enjoy your naps, and I apologize for interrupting but it's important." Iruka answered.

"OH YOUTHFUL IRUKA,"

" Indoor voice,Lee use your indoor voice." Iruka chastised the young man.

"Sorry, now as I was saying what has you worked up, should I get Mighty Gai sensei to vanquish whatever evil has caused you such distress!" Came the slightly less enthusiastic reply from Lee who was trying not to jump up and down.

"No Lee, that won't be necessary, but thank you, now back to the reason I gathered you all together, I assume Naruto phoned all of you." Iruka didn't so much ask but stated the fact.

"Yeah, he called but I was busy and didn't really want to deal with his nagging about going out to eat ramen," Sasuke replied as he wondered why Iruka wanted to talk about the dobe.

"He called me too, but I was in the middle of training with Gai sensei and was unable to answer my youthful friend!" Lee yelled fist pumping.

"It was too troublesome to pick up the phone," this from Shikamaru, who looked ready to fall asleep at his desk.

"I was eating," Choji answered in between popping chips in his mouth.

"It was Naruto and I didn't really care what he had to say, after all he stole my Sasuke pooh from me." Sakura cried as she looked at Sasuke.

"Nevermind why none of you answered, the point is that Naruto is in trouble and we need to find a way to help him." Iruka informed his motley gang of misfits, most of whom with the exception of Sasuke had worked for him or are working for him at the bookstore.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND?" Lee exclaimed looking devastated.

"I SHOULD HAVE ANSWERED, WHAT IF I HAVE CAUSED IRREPARABLE DAMAGE TO MY GOOD FRIEND, I SHOULD RUN AROUND OUR FAIR TOWN 500 TIMES TO MAKE UP FOR BEING A BAD FRIEND." Lee cried tears falling down his cheeks.

"Lee calm down, I'm sure it's not as bad as you think, NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET IRUKA FINISH!" Sakura yelled at the green clad boy.

"As I was saying Naruto got into some trouble, and got arrested, he is currently sitting in one of the jail cells at the sheriff's office." Iruka calmly explained to the group watching him intently.

"Jail, what the hell did the dobe do, don't tell me Ichiraku's finally got tired of him and filed a restraining order which the dobe definitely violated." Sasuke asked not wanting to show concern for his blonde boyfriend.

"I'm afraid it's more serious than that, Naruto is accused of stealing a priceless Mayan artifact." Iruka informed them.

"That's not possible, Naruto maybe a lot of things, reckless, dumb, loud, color blind, but he is not a thief." Sasuke stated confidently.

"I hate to agree with the Uchiha, but there is no way blondie stole anything." Sai spoke up for the first time.

"WHAT AN INJUSTICE, HOW DARE THEY ACCUSE MY DEAR FRIEND NARUTO OF SUCH AN UN YOUTHFUL CRIME!" Lee exclaimed.

"Not that any one of us actually believes that Naruto is capable of theft, but what exactly is he accused of stealing, an ancient Mayan artifact can be anything." Shikamaru asked coming fully awake at the predicament his friend was in.

"The ceremonial bowl that was in the traveling exhibit." Iruka sighed the whole thing had taken a toll on him and he was tired.

"Seriously, that's what they're accusing him of stealing, that's just plain ridiculous." Shikamaru stated gravely, causing Sai to giggle.

"Shikamaru is right have you seen the bowl, it's tiny, there is no way Naruto stole that thing, it wouldn't hold a decent amount of ramen, it's completely useless to Naruto." Sasuke growled upset that his dobe was spending the night in jail instead of with him, damnit he had plans and whip cream, not to mention chocolate sauce.

"The Mayan bowl, I don't see that at all, maybe if they had accused him of stealing a sarcophagus, was there a sarcophagus at the exhibit I'm sure that can hold a nice amount of ramen." Sai deadpanned completely serious.

"It doesn't matter what they accused him of stealing, the point is that he is the only suspect and therefore unless we find out what really happened I'm afraid it doesn't look good for Naruto." Iruka told them, rubbing the scar across his nose, he could feel the migraine coming on.

"Iruka's right without another suspect or the police finding the actual thief Naruto will more than likely be convicted and sentenced to jail time." Shikamaru predicted, having helped his parents out on research for a number of cases, he was pretty familiar with the way the court system worked.

"Shikamaru has a point, the only way we are going to be able to help Naruto is to find the real thief and figure out where that damn bowl is, because let's be realistic there is no way Naruto will survive in jail." Iruka put his head in his hands, he never thought something like this could happen in their small town.

"Of course he won't survive, there's no ramen in jail." Sakura commented.

"Forget the damn ramen, have you seen my dobe, he's too damn cute to be in jail, some bastard will more than likely be after his perky ass." Sasuke growled thinking about his blonde.

"We need to find the bastard that actually stole the damn thing, because there is no way I'm letting my Naruto spend anytime in a real jail with actual criminals." Sasuke stated firmly, thinking of all the non extradition countries that he could flee to with his blonde.

"Calm down Sasuke, no one is going to let Naruto go to jail." Iruka reassured the young Uchiha.

"So what do we do to help Naruto?" Choji asked finally putting the bag of chips down.

"We solve the mystery of course, we find out who the real thief is and clear Naruto's name."

"Ooh, a job for mystery inc. how hip and youthful."

"No, nothing like mystery inc. that's just some dumb cartoon with a talking dog, what we need is some real ideas and a plan." Shikamaru continued ignoring the manly tears flowing from Lee's eyes.

"But I would have been Fred and my lovely cherry blossom (Sakura) would have been the beautiful Daphne." Lee continued not even flinching at Sakura's cry of outrage.

"LEE! Focus." Iruka slammed his hands on the desk, causing the others to jump even though they weren't in the same room.

"We need to get this done right and as quickly as possible, so listen up I have a plan."

"Sasuke, can you get Itachi to find out all he can about the visiting curator at the museum, the man gave me a bad vibe when I meet him and it's his accusation that landed Naruto in jail; and Sasuke ask your brother I don't want you going after the curator yourself."

"Hai Iruka."

"Shikamaru, do you think you can get your mom to represent Naruto for now, I don't know any other attorneys, I don't know if it will be a problem with your dad being the prosecutor and all, but I want Naruto to have a shot if we fail to find anything." Iruka asked.

"Not a problem boss, mom likes nothing more than destroying dad in court, it makes her feel all giddy inside when she can beat him in case, I know it's a very weird relationship, but the competition makes them stronger as a couple." Shikamaru responded.

"ME, ME WHAT ABOUT ME, HOW DO I HELP MY HIP AND YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" Lee yelled causing Iruka to cringe.

"Lee I need you to discreetly, keep tabs on the museum itself, see if anything weird is going on."

"OF COURSE I WILL DO MY BEST TO CATCH THE CRIMINAL!"

"Discreetly, Lee, DISCREETLY!"

"Don't worry Iruka, I'll keep an eye on him." Sakura offered fearing that the older man's head was going to explode.

"Choji, you're in charge of the coffee and snacks." Sakura ordered.

"Huh, for the stakeout?" Choji asked confused.

"Yes and for all other meetings we need to have we can't really think on empty stomachs." Sakura clarified getting nods of agreement from the others.

"What are you going to do Iruka?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to befriend a sheriff and see what I can find out." Iruka stated calmly his face blushing.

"What! Hell no, you stay away from that creepy cyclops." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke, you don't even know the man, and he seems nice so there's no reason for you to panic."

"Iruka, he's a pervert what if he does something to you, you know you live all alone out there, no one will be able to get to you in time, and before you say that I don't know the man and that I'm jumping to conclusions do you know that he spends his time reading Icha Icha, so you know he's up to no good." Sasuke continued, his throat hurting, this was the most he had ever spoken in one go.

"Sasuke I think you're overreacting, now it's late and we all have something to do early tomorrow, so I'll let you all go for now, if the weather permits, let's meet here at my place tomorrow to discuss what we've found out I'll cook dinner." Iruka said with finality, watching Lee's, Sakura's, and the others screens go dark, before he switched his computer off.

"Shikamaru, I want you to find out everything you can about the new sheriff, I don't like the idea of Iruka getting close to him, what if he turns out to be a bastard like Mizuki, I don't think Iruka could handle another betrayal like that." Sasuke finished looking at his friend, who had remained online after a silent nod from the Uchiha.

"You need to give Iruka more credit than that, but I'll see what I can find, wouldn't it be easier to have your brother do it, he has the resources and connections to find out everything you want to know?"

"No, if I told Itachi, he would probably blow it out of proportion, you know how guilty he feels for Mizuki, he can't even look at Iruka without wanting to punch something."

"Fine, but what happens if Sheriff Hatake turns out to be a bastard like you fear, then what?"

"Then I destroy him before he hurts Iruka."

"You're being awfully protective."

"I know but if anything were to happen to Iruka it would destroy Naruto and I could never live with myself." Sasuke sighed.

"I got it, I'll see what I can find and let you know as soon as possible, now moving on to the other problem what happens if we can't prove Naruto's innocence?" Shikamaru asked afraid of the response he would get from the usually stoic Uchiha.

"If that were to happen then I break him out of jail and we disappear, it will hurt to leave Iruka and you guys behind, but we both know that Naruto would never survive being locked up."

"I'll get started on finding the best non extradition countries for you to to disappear too.

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review.


End file.
